Takashi Naoi
Takashi is the blade-creating super who has gone through a lot of hardships, who in turn became less open to people. He tends to stutter around new people, feeling anxious that he'll have to use his powers to end the conversation. This changes during the second book, where he has been more comfortable, as there is no longer any threat of being opppressed. Takashi is more about diplomacy rather than aggressive, the opposite of his cousin. Background Due to his reserved nature, Takashi only says the following about his past. He was born in Tokyo, his parents both died, which left him severely traumatized. But other than that, he lived a "normal" life, like any other kid. Like his cousin for some reason, the thought has been implanted in their head that the Order did not control everything since the creation of earth. The event which left him traumatized was in 2011, when a force of about 40 Order Law Enforcement infiltrated their house while Daito Naoi was gone, with only Takashi and his mother in the house. Feeling something wrong, Haruka sent Takashi to hide in the attic of their home. Once she accomplished this, Haruka tried to fend them off with bamboo swords, which did little to stop them as they were fully equipped. Already knowing that they were all supers, they proceeded to search the house, holding Haruka as captive, torturing her while they awaited for Daito to return. Unfortunately, Haruka gave out from the torture and died, Takashi having heard the whole ordeal. When Daito returned a battle ensued, in which he killed about 30 men before he was taken down by the remaining Order Enforcers. ''Flashback ''RATATATATATATATATAT! POP! BOOM! BANG!!! The sound of gunfire and the casings hitting the floor filled the backyard of their house, in the middle of it all was an extremely bloody Daito Naoi, multiple bullet holes on his chests, arms, and legs. He was barely standing, Daito had to rely on his Katana to keep himself up, blood all over him. His breaths were shallow, his eyes blurry, everything was coming to and end for him. Although he knew this, Daito could just not bring himself to die, not yet, not until his son was out of danger. "I-Is that the best............. the best...... that you've got!............ Bri-Bring it on! I'm not done yet!" Taunted Daito, causing a round of laughter from the Order Agents that surrounded him, one of them, presumably the leader, walking calmly up to him. Then placed a boot on Daito's chest and pushing him to the ground, no resistance coming from the dying swordsman. "Stop acting like you can do something Naoi, you should have kept up with modern times, replaced that old blade with gun......... But, I'll throw you a bone, I didn't expect you to kill more than 30 of my men......... Oh yeah, it's a pity your wife died earlier too, I guess she died from us having too much "fun" with her." Said the officer, giving Daito an ugly smirk, while pressing the muzzle of his rifle to Daito's head. Father! No! Father!!!!!!!!! DO SOMETHING! PLEASE DO SOMETHING! FATHER!!!!!! Screamed Takashi inside his head, as he watched the whole scene from the attic of their house, his eyes wide. Had it not been his Father's instructions not to scream, he would've done so already. "Do your worst, you bastard." Was the only reply that Daito gave to the captain, in his head apologizing to Takashi, an evil grin spreading across the soldier's face. BANG! With that, Daito was no more, a bullet hole on the center of his head, still smoking. Suddenly, drops of water started falling from the sky, soon turning into a full blown rain. The Captain simply looked to the rest of his remaining men. "Okay, one more to go! That brat should be somewhere in the house, so look Ha- *SNAP!* Huh?" The Captain began to order, but was interrupted by the loud snapping of the wooden door coming from the house. The doorway leading to the backyard ripped open, standing there was 12-year old Takashi, a bokken in his right hand. His irises were blood red, his teeth bared at the 20 or so Order Troops standing in front of him, his knuckles white from the how tight he was gripping the handle of the wooden sword. "Look who's being a hero Cap'n." Laughed one of them. "Kid, I think you're too late to do anything, in fact you just made ou- ARRGHHHH!" Suddenly screamed the soldier taunting Takashi, holding his left arm, the elbow having been shattered by Takashi's bokken. It happened so fast, Takashi appearing to have teleported right behind the soldier, the same murderous look on his face. Now everyone was alert, their eyes and guns trained on the small boy. "I won't forgive you for the sins that you have committed against my family. I will make sure all of you pay!" Takashi threatened with a snarl, the captain ordering to immediately fire on the Takashi. Without hesitation, the soldiers open fired, sending a wall of lead towards him, but Takashi didn't move at all, one of them causing firing a grenade launcher at him, blowing dust up into the air. CRACK! SLICE! SLASH! CUT! WHACK! BREAK! It had happened in less than two seconds, all of the soldier's lying on the ground, clutching their broken limbs. On the other hand, the Captain was on his knees, looking at the stump of his right arm. The tip of Daito's Katana barely touching the center of his forehead, having been picked up by Takashi. He then raised the blade above his head, planning to decapitate the man. TAKASHI DON'T DO IT! Shouted a voice in his head. "Huh?" Asked Takashi, the voice snapping him out of his rage, finally noticing the captain in front of him. The man was afraid of him, he saw this little boy as a monster, the rain still seeming to get stronger. Seeing the expression on the man's face, Takashi slowly backed away, then ran out of the house, right into the street. Several Minutes Later...... Takashi was hiding in behind a wall of someone's house, he was crying, the rain making it hard to tell. How? Why? Why did I hurt them? Why? He continuously ask himself in his head........... After this, he was found by Anisha Hinata, who took him under her wing and trained him to better control his powers. At the same time, Takashi also continued to attend school, until the age of 16, when he was asked by Hiro to join him in finding a way to get away from the Order. Shortly later, Takashi participated in the Battle of Aokigahara, in which caused them to stow away to the North American Continent. Dark Times (Book I) Takashi first appeared in Book One, having a brief walk with Anisha, as they continued to wander around Manns Harbor, with him teasing Anisha. When suddenly, they were surrounded by thugs who were to looking to rob them for their valuables, which caused Takashi to slightly panic and create a katana. Covering for him, Anisha quickly acted and proceeded to knock out the would be muggers, then making them consume a drug that Hiro had created, its purpose to make the consumer forget the last ten minutes of what they saw. By the next scene, Anisha and Takashi were waiting at the apartment door, waiting for Hiro to come home from wherever he was. -work in progress- Post-Dark Times Will soon be added. Dawn's Shadow (Book II) Will soon be added. Post-Dawn's Shadow, Disappearance, and Death Will be added soon. Returning to support his family during the Kyoto Terrorist Crisis, fought along side with the KGA staff and his son to defeat the forces of the terrorist organization. Shortly after the battle, he reveals his reason for disappearing, to find a way to remove the curse on the bloodline. However was unable to find it, leaving the task to (then) young William and shortly joined his predecessors after reuniting with his entire family. Relationships *'Hiro Tamaru- '''One of his remaining living relatives that he's still actually close to, having almost a brother-like relationship. *'Anisha Hinata- ' *'Yui Shiomiya-''' *'Alexandra Peyton-' *'Hisako Iwasawa-' *'Terra Wilkins-' Appearance Personality Friendly, somewhat reserved, patient, and unwilling to fight, unless he has to or the person is a threat to him and others. But when forced to fight, his main tactic, disarming his opponents. Although, he will kill if he deems it necessary. With his general attitude about combat is negative, when forced to violently deal with conflicts, he tends to hold back. The only times Takashi doesn't hold back is when he is under great pressure, usually involving the one's he care about. Although typically unwilling to fight, much less kill a person, Takashi when seriously angered can be described as nearly untouchable. Abilities/Powers *'Blade Construction/ Sword Construction'-User can create any bladed weapon out of seemingly thin air or anything, can also create anything that classifies as sword. *'Enhanced Swordmanship'-Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the sword. The user is able to wield a sword with great proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimate large objects or areas, cutting through hard materials such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. : The user is also able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision. This ability also allows the users to become naturally skilled with multiple swords or any bladed weapon regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. *'Sword Beam Emission'-The user can use a sword or other such bladed weapon to fire powerful energy beams or use the beams to enhanced the slashes and stabbing powers of the swordsman. There are two known variants: **''Kenshi no Hikari'' (Swordsman's Light): The normal version of the attack and is fueled by his desire to keep on going, no matter what happens, being able to destroy most obstacles in his way. But he needs to be in control of his emotions properly to be able to fire it. The beam that is produced is colored light blue. **''Kenshi no Yami (Swordsman's Darkness): A stronger version of the ''Kenshi no Hikari, but instead with a different fuel, replacing it with anger or hate. The attack is estimated to be five times stronger than the average attack. The Beam that is produced is a deep red. *'Flash Step'-The power to use bursts of speed allowing the user to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. *'Spirit Symbiosis-' The number of spirits sharing the same body can differ under various circumstances. Usually the spirit or spirits take up residence in the user's sub-conscious mind. For Takashi, his anscestors are the ones living in him, including his father. *'Genetic Memory: ' #'Adoptive Muscle Memory-' The user is able to adopt the muscle memories or genetics of their ancestors. #'Ancestral Evocation-' The user channels their ancestor and gains their skills and abilities in the process. *'Energetic Pressure- ' The users of this power are able to use their energy to cause crushing effects on a objects or area. The user can even cause an attack to be negated or have no effect at all. Even without the power ever coming into contact with the enemy, the user can cause the enemies to fall into a state of fear. This will only activate if Takashi is in great emotional distress, such as extreme concern for other, or anger because of an action that is perfomed by another. Forbidden/Cursed Technique The Ultimate Ability of the Naoi-Clan, it gave the swordsman several tremendous powers, but with a price and risk for everytime they use ability. That is, everytime he uses it, it whittles away the soul for everytime they use it. Should they completely use up their own soul, the result is death. There are three stages, as listed and described here: *'Release- '''The Guardian or Guardians, are released from their human bodies, and is allowed to transform to their respective forms, prime examples are foxes, wolves, or dragons. Which allows them to use their powers accordingly, in addition to empowering the Naoi thay are guarding, making them stronger. The more the Naoi has strength and willpower, they also get stronger in the process. *'Ultimate Form- This stage is achieved, when the Naoi in question is tired and is still losing the fight, barely able to keep up with his enemy. The guardian's drive to protect their master, they transform into their ultimate form, allowing them to be stronger and to use their full potential. In turn, the Naoi will get more energy and more willpower. *'Fusion- '''The final stage of the technique, in which the Guardians and the Naoi fuse their bodies and spirit, making them as strong as they can be. For Takashi, it gives him to sets of wings, one pair white and the other black. His hair color changes and is split down the middle, one side white and the other black, while his hair stands up. His eyes gain ''Heterochromia iridum, the eye beneath the white hair blue, while the eye under the black hair is red. In this form, their power is brought to its max, allowing them to beat most normal opponents in a flash. 132308-hunter-x-hunter-killua-zoldyck-lightning.jpg|Guardian Kirahi Blue_eyes_white_dragon.gif|Kirahi's "True Form" Blue_eyes_ultimate_dragon_1.gif|Kirahi's Ultimate Form Konachancom-71425brown_eyesbrown_hairhibari_kyouyakatekyou_hitman_rebornmaleshort_hair.jpg|Guardian Miyago red_eyes_black_dragon_render_by_id_zeta-d56uryk.png|Miyago's "True" Form 25ew4uc.png|Miyago's Ultimate Form Owned Blades *Kenshi no Ude (剣士の腕, Swordsman's Arm): 'Previously his father's, Takashi inherited the Katana shortly after his death, his father's will entrusting it to him. This was created during 1765, lasting to the 21st century becasue of constant care and restoring the blade to its initial state by his ancestors. The effect of Takashi wielding the blade is that it increases the power of ''Kenshi no Hikari ''(Swordsman's Light) 5x times at its max power. *'Kurayami no Seifuku-Sha (暗闇の征服者, Darkness Vanquisher): 'Only summonable when in his greatest time of weakness and need, it is said that that the blade was so sharp, it is even capable to cut souls of the wicked, and destroying the latter. It has the capability to send a beam that is 10x stronger than the Normal Kenshi no Hikari, but at the same time, leaving the surrounding objects or area without a single sign of damage. It shoots a beam of white energy. *'Hikari no Owari (光の終わり, Light's End): '''Only summonable uder the same conditions as the previous sword, in which it said that it was so durable that it can withstand the end of the universe, able to block most attacks. This feeds off of Takashi's anger and negative emotions, and sucks the surrounding light around the blade, causing it to be covered in darkness. It can send a beam 5x stronger than Kenshi no Yami, leaving the target and the surrounding area to be decimated. The beam is a mixture of red and black. Katana-nagai.jpg|Kenshi no Ude (剣士の腕, Swordsman's Arm) Raksha.jpg|Kurayami no Seifuku-Sha (暗闇の征服者, Darkness Vanquisher) Light Katana by Kaeru the legend.jpg|Hikari no Owari (光の終わり, Light's End) Gallery Hinata-amasup.jpg|Takashi remembers something that he doesn't. Hinata Hideki.jpg|Takashi 26424-hayate12_01.jpg|Takashi in his childhood, when he was 9-years old. (Notice the lighter shade of his hair.) tumblr_lp6g2jv8wE1qiib5xo1_500_large.jpg|Takashi thought he heard something from "above." Trivia *He carries a katana that was he inherited from his Father. *The source of his ''Enhanced Swordsmanship ''is from the ''Genetic Memory ''from his ancestors, dating all the way back to the 5th century. This effectively gives him combined abilites from his past predecessors, a total of amount 1600 years from the past. *He is the only in the Aokigahara and Japanese group to have not directly killed or wounded anyone, making one the very few characters who has not killed anybody yet. *While meant to be a supporting character for Hiro, during the course of Book II, his role grew into more an equal role. Category:Character Category:Supers Category:Male Character Category:Canon Character